


For the First Time in Forever

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blind Date, Cute, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deine Freunde Chris und Elsa schicken dich auf ein Blind Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time in Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For the First Time in Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786711) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name  
> Y/C/N – Your complete Name / Dein vollständiger Name

Du liefst durch den Laden, Kopfhörer in den Ohren um dich konzentrieren zu können, während du einkauftest. Du schobst deinen Wagen, fülltest deine Lebensmittel auf. Du schenktest den Dingen um dich herum nicht wirklich viel Aufmerksamkeit. Das war der Grund, wegen dem du dich geradezu schrecklich fühltest, als du mit deinem Wagen in jemanden hinein fuhrst.

„Ach du meine Güte! Es tut mir so leid!“ sagtest du, während du dir deine Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr zogst.

„Y/N?“ fragte eine weibliche Stimme. Du sahst zu der Person auf, in die du hineingefahren warst. Es war niemand anderes als Elsa Pataky, eine langjährige Freundin von dir. Oh, und Chis Hemsworth' Frau. Du hattest Elsa vor Jahren getroffen, als sie gekommen war, um Amerika zu besichtigen. Sie hatte dich Chris vorgestellt, als die beiden nach ihrer Hochzeit zurückgekehrt waren, und seitdem wart ihr drei Freunde. Du warst ziemlich überrascht, sie hier zu sehen.

„Elsa?“ Du tratest von deinem Einkaufswagen weg und umarmtest sie. „Was machst du hier?“

„Chris ist am Dreh, und ich dachte es sei gut für die ganze Familie, mitzukommen,“ sagte sie lächelnd. „Er hat die Kinder mit am Set. Sie wollten seine Freunde sehen.“ Du konntest nicht anders, als zu lächeln.

„Das ist großartig!“ sagtest du, „Nun, ich sollte dich nicht länger aufhalten …“

„Unsinn!“ sagte sie, „Komm. Lauf ein Stück mit mir.“ Du lächeltest und schobst deinen Wagen genau neben ihrem her. Das Lebensmittelgeschäft war ziemlich leer, so dass du dir keine Sorgen darüber machen musstest, erneut in irgendetwas hinein zu rennen. Ihr beiden unterhieltet euch, während jede ihren eigenen Wagen füllte.

„Wir sollten gemeinsam zu Abend essen, bevor ihr zurück nach Hause geht,“ sagtest du zu Elsa, als ihr beiden eure Taschen packtet. Sie hatte nicht viel gekauft.

„Wie wäre es mit heute?“ fragte sie, „Robert hat gefragt, ob die Kinder nicht für einen Spieltag mit seinen eigenen zu ihm kommen wollten. Chris würde es lieben, dich wiederzusehen, da bin ich sicher.“

„Ich würde nur ungern stören …“

„Liebes, wann hast du jemals gestört?“ wollte Elsa wissen. Du lachtest.

„Nun gut. Es gibt eine Pizzeria in der Hauptstraße, die ihr beide sicher mögen würdet. Möchtet ihr mich dort treffen, sagen wir um 7?“

„Hört sich wundervoll an,“ sagte sie, „Ich werde Chris anrufen, und es ihm sagen.“

„Okay, dann sehen wir uns dann!“ Sie lächelte dich an, stieg in ihr Auto und fuhr davon. Du seufztest, als du aufhörtest die Sachen in dein Auto zu laden. Du musstest zugeben, dass du ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Elsa warst. Sie war hübsch, hatte einen großartigen Ehemann und drei wundervolle Kinder. Aber du schütteltest die Gedanken ab, stiegst in dein eigenes Auto, und fuhrst nach hause.

…

Später am Abend saßest du mit Chris und Elsa gemeinsam an einem Tisch und lachtest über einige Geschichten die Chris erzählte. Elsa schnaubte fast schon Bier aus ihrer Nase, wenn er begann einige Teile der Geschichten vorzuspielen, und du lachtest so sehr, dass es schon etwas schwerer war, zu atmen.

„Also Y/N,“ begann Chris nachdem alles sich etwas beruhigt hatte, „Gibt es da irgendwen besonderen in deinem Leben?“ Du seufztest.

„Nein,“ sagtest du, „Ich habe Schwierigkeiten, jemanden zu finden. Ich glaube man kann sagen, mein Liebesleben ist scheiße.“ Du bemerktest, wie Chris und Elsa sich ansahen. „Was?“ Sie sahen nur zu dir, und lächelten. „Was?!“

…

„Ich kann das nicht machen. Ich kann das nicht machen,“ sagtest du, während du zu dem Restaurant sahst. Sie hatten dich auf ein Blind Date mit einem ihrer Freunde geschickt. Sie hatten dir nicht gesagt, um wen es sich handelte. Alles was sie gesagt hatten war, dass er eine pinke Blume haben würde. Du seufztest. „Gut, ich kann das.“ Du stiegst aus deinem Auto, schlossest es ab und gingst hinüber zu dem Restaurant.

Du sahst dich um. Du sahst mehrere Männer an der Bar, aber keine Blumen. Du suchtest die Tische ab, aber fandest niemanden. Gerade warst du bereit, dich umzudrehen und hinauszugehen, als du in jemanden hinein ranntest. Und dieser jemand hatte eine pinke Blume in seiner Hand.

„Oh, Entschuldigung,“ sagte er, „Es tut mir furchtbar leid.“ Du sahst zu ihm auf, und bemerktest, dass es Tom Hiddleston, eine Freund von Chris und Elsa, war. „Du bist nicht zufällig Y/C/N, oder doch?“

„Bin ich,“ sagtest du sanft. Er lächelte dich an.

„Hi. Ich bin Tom,“ sagte er, „Und ich glaube ich bin dein Date.“

Und in diesem Moment wusstest du, dass es noch länger andauern würde.


End file.
